1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to organize and store various items within a space. More particularly, the present invention is directed to devices used to organize items which are generally stored on a shelf and to improve access to such items for a user.
2. The Background Art
Almost every home and business has cabinets, closets, shelves, or other similar types of furniture or fixtures with shelves or surfaces that can be used to hold various items. Such items may be craft supplies, articles of clothing, such as stockings, underwear, and so forth, pantry items, such as food, office supplies, and other similar items. Generally, without some type of organizer on the shelf, such items are merely thrown onto the shelf (or some other space) and the user must take the time to rummage through the various items on the shelf to find one particular item.
Thus, there is a need for a device to organize and store items on a shelf so that the different items may be more easily retrieved so that one particular item can be quickly and easily retrieved from the shelf. In order to organize and store items which are stored on shelves as well as other enclosed spaces, various structures have been proposed.
One approach is to use boxes to separate and store items. This approach provides one or more compartments on the shelf in which items can be segregated. Disadvantageously, the items cannot be seen through the box and the user is forced to itemize and list the contents of the box on the outside. Otherwise, the user is forced to look through several boxes in order to find a desired item. Merely placing boxes on the shelves is unsatisfactory since the boxes do not fit precisely on the shelf and leave unused shelf space.
In addition, many closets and cabinets have shelves that are high off the ground. A user must find a chair or stool to stand on in order to see into the shelf space. Often, the object selected to stand on is whatever is closest at hand and the user risks injury from standing on the makeshift stool. Alternatively, the user can reach beyond their sight and try to find an item by touch. This risks knocking other object off the shelf and onto the user's head.
Thus, there is a need for a device to organize and store items on a shelf so that the different items can be more easily accessible so that one particular item can be quickly and easily retrieved from the shelf.
In view of the above mentioned disadvantages, it would be an advance in the industry to provide a device for organizing and storing items on a shelf and similar enclosed spaces which overcomes these and other drawbacks.